The 4 Seasons of Flowers and Love
by chocokira07
Summary: As Fabian does his 'so-called research", Nina offers to help him. But is it just the seasonal flowers he wants to know more about...? Does he want to test out if there is such a thing as 'seasonal love' ?  CHAPTER 3 UPDATED!
1. Spring: When love blooms

Hi again!

I told in one of my stories that I would write an HoA fanfic. Well, here it is! Hope you enjoy! I was gonna make this a crossover of Harvest Moon and HoA, but on second thought only the flowers and the way they tell time (They don't tell the month; only the season) in Harvest Moon were of use in this story. Wait, one question: Where did Joy stay when she came back? Sorry, I haven't watched the whole season yet.

Once again, enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>1<em>_st__ day of Spring, 7:00 pm_

Everyone in the House of Anubis was pretty noisy that night in each room.

Patricia and Mara were busy chatting about some things with Joy.

Jerome and Alfie were laughing while planning their next prank.

Fabian was busy playing the guitar, while Mick was listening.

It was only the room of Amber and Nina which was quiet. Amber occupied time by polishing her jewelry, while Nina was busy reading a history book. Amber was bored just staring at the jewelry that she was cleaning, so she spoke up.

"Hey Nina…"

"Yes, Amber?"

"Just asking one thing. Do you like Fabian?" Amber said with a smirk.

"W-what? You're just fooling me again into thinking he likes me." Nina put down her book beside her and sat upright.

"No! Of course not! We're friends, aren't we? C'mon, just admit you like him. It's spring anyway; it may be the start of something new."

"Hmph. I may like him, I may not." The American smirked.

Just then, a note slipped down under their door.

"Hey look! A note!" the blonde stood up and read it. "Speaking of him… here, Neens. A note from your knight in shining armor." Amber stretched her arm and gave the note.

"My knight in shining armor might just be a geek wrapped in tin foil…" Nina rolled her eyes and read the letter:

…..

_Nina,_

_Please meet me downstairs at the front door._

_I really need your help on something!_

_Thanks!_

_~Fabian_

…..

"Urf.. I… um…" Nina was lost at words as she stood up.

Amber walked closer to her and patted her on the shoulder. "Don't worry; I won't tell anyone you're on a date with him."

"W-we aren't on a date! He just needs my help on something…" Nina grabbed her jacket in a rush.

"Wait! Aren't you gonna put on a dress, or lip gloss?" Amber was about to grab her make-up kit.

"Amber, this isn't a date. Plus, I'm perfectly comfortable in my outfit now. Bye! We'll be back before 10 pm." Nina shut the door as she left.

* * *

><p>At the front door downstairs<p>

* * *

><p>"F-Fabian…?" Nina completely stuttered as she came down the stairs and saw him at the door, waiting.<p>

"Sh… don't be too noisy or they'll hear up sneaking out…" Fabian called for her quietly.

"S-sneaking out…?"

"Well, ya… it's a long story… let me tell you when we're outside. Don't worry if they lock us out; I snuck up earlier and stole the key to the house just in case." He showed the key.

Nina nodded and they slowly crept outside.

* * *

><p>Outside the house<p>

* * *

><p>"So… why did you need my help…?" she asked again.<p>

"Well… um…" he felt uneasy. "I-I was making a research report on the different kinds of flowers that bloom in a certain season. And, well, it is the start of spring, so I figured I could start now. And I guessed that you knew where to find different flowers, so…" he stared at his feet, embarrassed.

"Hmph… why didn't you say so? I walk around the school sometimes, so I know where we're going!" Nina pulled Fabian's arm, which made him blush, and led him into a forest.

"Um… Nina… where are we…?" now he was the one stuttering.

"Oh please. Can't you see well in the dark? Don't you remember the place where we did our ceremony of the Sibuna with Amber? The one when you sacrificed your science book—"

"Okay, okay, you don't have to repeat that memory…" he pouted as she giggled.

For a little while, they tried to find a flower that had opened it's petals already, but it was really dark in the forest that they couldn't see.

"I… can't seem to find a flower. Maybe tomorrow after lunch I'll have some luck." Fabian gave up.

"If you say so. It's not my research anyway; I'm just here to help."

So the two walked out of the forest on their way to the house.

But as they walked, Nina noticed that Fabian had his hands behind his back, which made her curious.

"Hey Fabian… what do you have behind your back?" she asked with interest.

"Oh, I'm holding nothing. I just like to put my hands behind my back always." Nina sensed that he was lying.

"Really? I didn't know that."

"Well, yeah, don't you notice—"

"Awww come on Fabian! I just wanna see! Please?" she suddenly pulled one arm of him, but his one hand that she pulled was empty.

"Just wait Nina!" he tried to resist showing what he was hiding.

"Please Fabian? I'm just so curious…" she pleaded.

"F-fine. I was gonna show it to you when we were already at the front door, but your curiosity forced me." He held up with his other hand a yellow flower that was gleaming under the moonlight.

"I-It's so… pretty and shiny… I thought you didn't find any flowers… what kind is it, anyway?" Nina was completely dazed by the flower that shone like the star.

"It's called a Moondrop flower… it only grows in the season of Spring, and it only opens its petals during the night when it can bathe under the moonlight… I found it earlier but I didn't want to tell you… I wanted to give it to you instead, since it was so nice…" he gave the flower to her, who accepted it with a smile on her face.

"Fabian… you are just… so sweet…" she stared at the flower first while walking, then pinched his cheeks.

"Oww… what was that for…?" Fabian rubbed his rosy cheek.

"Nothing. I'm trying to say thanks by pinching your cheeks." Nina giggled.

"Hmph… you're welcome…" he answered in a nervous way, blushing.

Suddenly, another note seemed to fall of the jacket of his pocket, which he didn't notice.

"What is it, Nina?" he stopped and looked at Nina who was crouching down to get the fallen note.

"Oh, it's nothing, really. I dropped my bracelet, that's all." She lied.

"Okay then, c'mon." he started to walk again, leaving Nina a bit far behind as she stood up again.

Nina, as she walked behind Fabian, tried to read the note. Then she noticed it was Fabian's handwriting, so the note was his. She started to read it quietly so that he wouldn't be aware that that note got into her hands.

The note said:

_Ferocious love always starts at the beginning of a new spring._

* * *

><p>Please comment! I would like to hear what you think about this. I'm not one of those writers who needs reviews to write the next chapter. I write this because I can't handle not writing or watching HoA. I'm in Fabina mode!<p>

I know this chapter is boring TT^TT, but that's the plot of the story. As the story goes on, it gets more and more interesting (and fluffier). Really. There's a twist in the end, but not now.

And if you're asking if I made that last line, _Ferocious love... etc. _, I didn't. I got that from the ending of Ace Attorney: Miles Edgeworth when Agent Lang came to the trial to watch Edgeworth at the end of the game. But I'm not sure if those were the exact same thing Lang said. All I remember about what he said was 'Ferocious love' and 'new spring'. So that line was the best I could recall in the game.

Plus, the Moondrop flower is from Harvest Moon DS. And I do not own HM or HoA, kay?

And I may not add the second chapter (Summer) for some days, maybe, 'cause I'm busy in my Deviantart, making arts of Kiraposa, who stole my Pocky. And obviously, this story has 4 chapters 'cause there are 4 seasons.

Oops. Gotta go. My mom's calling me because my room looks like a pigsty.

'Till next time. See ya! Kya~

~**Kira07 ^w^**


	2. Summer: When love becomes hotter

_2__nd__ day of Summer, 12:15 pm_

* * *

><p>All of the households in the House of Anubis were in the living room that time, bored and doing absolutely nothing, still waiting for lunch, which was oddly late today.<p>

"It's sooo hot… and there's nothing to do now… and I'm sooo hungry." Amber said, flapping her hand back and forth to make it like a fan while sitting down on the couch.

"Stop your moaning, Amber. Summer is summer, you know." Patricia said, glaring at Amber with her icy cold eyes.

"Hey guys… why don't we have a picnic outside? It's a bit windy, so we could get some fresh air while we're eating. We can ask Trudy to bring out the lunch and we'll prepare the mats and the plates and everything." Mara suggested, wanting to go out so badly.

"You know, that might just be… a great idea… but… what if Victor wouldn't like it?" Nina asked, looking interested in that idea.

"Don't worry, I asked Trudy earlier just in case you guys liked the idea and she said she would ask Victor and he hated the idea at first, but Trudy convinced him to say yes. So… do you want to…?" Mara wanted to make sure everyone agreed with the idea.

But no one said anything for a while. Then, out of the blue, Jerome said childishly, "Last one in the kitchen will look like Victor!" then, everyone ran towards the kitchen, laughing.

Everyone helped in setting the picnic place near the house on the grassy hill, but there were others, like Alfie and Jerome, who just did a little work then they started joking around the others.

* * *

><p>~10 minutes later at the grassy hill, when they were all about to eat~<p>

* * *

><p>"Hmm… the air here is cool…" Mick noticed, letting the wind brush through his hair.<p>

"Only now you noticed…?" Mara laughed at him.

"I just… love it here…" Nina whispered to herself.

"Me too…" Fabian whispered inside her ear while sitting beside her, making chills run down Nina's spine.

Jerome, who whispered something inside Alfie's ear, reached in his pocket and brought out a little piece of candy, throwing it at Patricia's head.

Patricia, who was about to take a bit of the strawberry cake on her plate, got hit by the candy. "Jerome! You creepy little slimeball! Come back here!" she chased Jerome on the grass while holding a spoon.

"Hey Fabe… how does the cake taste like…?" Joy sat closer to Fabian and said in a flirtatious mode, which made Nina a bit jealous.

"Well it's really creamy and… it's just… sweet, like…" he was trying to look for the right words.

"Hey Neens…" Amber poked her arm, calling for her to come closer.

"What…?" she whispered so that no one but Amber could hear her.

"You have got to take action already!"

"Action? For what?" Nina was puzzled.

"You know, Fabian! Can't you see Joy? She's trying to steal your boyfriend by talking in a flirtatious way!" Amber pointed a bit to Joy, who looked like she was enjoying her time with Fabian.

"Amber! He's not my boyfriend! And Joy's my friend; she wouldn't do anything like that."

"Nina, are you just gonna see Joy for what she looks on the outside? She likes Fabian! Haven't you seen them kiss before?"

"Joy just _planted_ a kiss on him. It's not that he likes her too."

"Well, watch out, she might just steal him from you." Amber pointed to the two, who started laughing.

"Whatever. I'm not taking this seriously. I just need to clear my mind, that's all."Nina stood up and slowly walked away from that picnic scene and went into that forest again.

* * *

><p>~In the forest~<p>

* * *

><p>"Clear my mind… clear my mind…" Nina stopped as she noticed an old elm tree and sat down at the bottom of it.<p>

She got her bag and brought out a book entitled, "Stardust". She began flipping through the pages as she read the first chapter of the story which was about a man getting this flower called 'Glass Snowdrop'

But this kind of silence didn't do her any good. She wanted to be back at the picnic, but she can't with Joy around flirting with Fabian. So she stood up, and faced the elm tree, and thought.

"Why am I feeling jealous…? Why oh why…?" she hit the tree with her fist in anger.

"Jealous of what…?" came a voice from her back.

Surprised, Nina turned around only to find herself facing Fabian an inch away, making her have goosebumps.

Not knowing what to do, Fabian was the first to speak up.

"Nina… what are you doing here at this time of lunch…?" he asked in a whisper, making her blush.

"I… needed time alone…"she looked down.

"Alone…? You're speaking in a nervous tone. What's the matter…?"

"Nothing that you care about."

"…Amber told me everything, so I came here as fast as I could. I was worried, you know…?" he began to feel hotness rising in his face, and this time it wasn't because of the sunlight.

"Oh really…? Why did I see Joy then starting to flirt with you…? You seemed to enjoy it." Nina started to walk past him.

"Nina… wait…"

But she didn't respond.

Knowing calling her name would be useless, he said the first thing that came to mind.

"Nina… wait then… it's okay if you don't like me anymore, not that I don't like you not to like me, but… will you still keep your promise to help me in my seasonal flower research…?" he predictably made her stop walking.

She paused her walking, then suddenly turned around and smiled at him, which was good.

"I keep all my promises. Besides, remember, I trust you, right? Then you can count on me to look for a flower for summer!" she winked and started searching.

"Actually… that's not necessary anymore…"

"You're saying you don't need my help anymore…?" she said, feeling a little down.

"No… it's not that I don't need you, it's just that… well… I found a flower already… while I came here looking for you…"

"R-really? What did you find…?" she seemed to have lost her jealousy already.

"It's called a Pinkcat flower… here." He handed the flower to her.

"Pinkcat flower… how cute." She stared at the flower for quite some time.

"If you're wondering what it does… well… it's very unusual… this flower can sense when a cat is near, and if a cat really is near, it's color changes into yellow, and I don't actually know why…"

"Wait… are you just showing this flower to me…?" she wanted to keep it really badly.

"I gave you the Moondrop flower, remember? So of course I intend to give it to you. Who else…?"

"You mean… you're not gonna give it to Joy…?"

"Why would I? You're the only one who catches my eye always, no matter how much flirting Joy does…"

Nina was speechless. _How sweet can he get?_ She didn't say anything for a while, then she hugged him for a while.

"Wait, Nina. Just, wait. Gimme the flower." He snatched the flower from her, and placed the flower behind her ear.

"H-how do I look…?" Nina's eyes sparkled with glee; it was hard to tell an insult to her.

_Can she really be this beautiful…? Do I deserve her…?_ He thought as he stared at her.

"F-Fabian…? You've been staring at me for a while…" she waved a hand in front of his face.

"O-oh… I-I'm sorry… it's just that… you look so…" he was completely amazed by her looks.

"Wait! What's that on your cheek…? There's a spider! Let me take it off…" Nina rubbed his cheek a bit, then…

SLAP!

"Owwwwww… ow ow w ow… Nina… what in the world was that slap for?" he rubbed his cheek to conceal the red hand mark.

"Just saying thanks again for the flower and the… complements." She started to feel shy again.

"Gimme your hand then."

"Why? You aren't gonna hurt me, are you…?" she started to become scared, and she stuttered.

"No, just give me. I'll do something I'm sure you'll like…"

Seeing Nina trusts Fabian, she gave her hand to him.

"…because when I look at my hand, the spaces between my fingers feel like there's something missing… then I knew that your fingers would fit perfectly…" he moved her fingers so that their hands were locked.

"You are just so sweet… but… shouldn't we go back to the picnic…?" she pulled his hand and they ran out of the forest and back on the grassy hill.

As they ran, Nina murmured,

"_Summer is the season when fiery love bursts into orange flaming hearts."_

* * *

><p>Review please! Tell me if this was a bit fluffier and better than the last chapter. If not, I'll promise the next chapter to be even fluffier! Oh, if you wonder, I thought up that quote Nina just said, the 'o<em>range flaming hearts'<em> I don't know if there's a quote like that, but promise, I made that up.

Rawr. Next chapter (Autumn) coming up!

Disclaimer: Too bad I don't own the lovey-dovey couple that is Fabina or the creepy house that is HoA.

And watch out for this next story! It's entitled "Must we part…?" and of course it's Fabina. It's based on a true story by my best friend Lian who just broke up with her 'boyfriend' (she doesn't wanna admit that that guy's her boyfriend). It'll be a sad story. It's 3-4 chapters (maybe) with the song 'The Story of Us' by Taylor S.

I'm having a hard time pressing the 'o' button. Darn.

'Till next time. See ya! Kya~ (this sentence is actually from , well except for the 'kya~')

**~Kira07**


	3. Autumn: When falling in love is easier

_3__rd__ day of Autumn, 4:52 pm_

The girls of the House of Anubis were all in the dining table, doing their assignments in Biology.

"Hey, is Scoliosis a lung disease?" Amber asked, looking at her assignment in her notebook while biting her pen.

"Amber. The Respiratory System is not the same as the Skeletal System. They don't have the same function." Mara pointed out, flipping the pages of her Science book.

"Um Mara, English please. I don't understand big words or this assignment." Amber stared at her notebook for a while.

"No, Amber. Scoliosis is a bone disease, not a lung disease." Mara snatched her notebook and scribbled the facts down.

"Can you guys quiet down a bit…? I am trying to study here. It was supposed to be okay to be noisy if I was smart, but unfortunately, I'm not." Patricia glared at the 4 girls.

"Sorry…" Mara and Amber both said.

"Wait… where's our cup of coffee I ordered 40 minutes ago?" Patricia looked around if there was a bag of coffee.

"Coffee?" the other girls asked.

"Well… I need coffee to help me study in any subject. So I sent Jerome to buy, but that stupid lazy slimeball ordered Fabian to buy the coffee instead. And until now, I haven't seen Fabian with the coffee. Plus, I ordered extra cups of coffee, if you guys wanted to drink too." Patricia said in a whisper, a bit of embarrassed that she bought coffee for the others.

"W-where did he buy coffee anyway?" Nina asked suddenly.

"In a valley called Forget-Me-Not valley. It's not far from here; it only takes you 5 minutes to go there and come back here. They have a great café there, and service takes them around 5 minutes, too. So Fabian should've been here around 30 minutes ago. Where is he?" Patricia became impatient.

"I-I'll go look for him!" Joy butted in, standing up from her seat.

"No, Joy. Let me look for him. You might get kidnapped again." Nina giggled a bit.

"But—! " Joy wanted to fight.

"Look. We care about you, 'kay? We don't want you to be kidnapped again, so it's best you stay here, right, Nina?" Amber smirked at Nina.

"Um… ya! So… I'll be looking for Fabian now… bye!" Nina started to run, but Amber pulled her arm and whispered to her.

"I know you'll thank me one day for this, if you know what I mean."

Nina then looked at Joy for a while, who was bawling at Patricia about how she could've searched for him rather than Nina.

"I know what you're trying to say, Amber." Nina winked at her and then left the house in search for Fabian.

* * *

><p>~In the forest towards Forget-Me-Not valley~<p>

* * *

><p>"Woah… the forest here sure is calm and refreshing. The orange leaves falling from the trees are quite nice." Nina looked around the forest for a while, examining her surroundings.<p>

She then brought out her iPod, plugged her earphones, and shuffled the songs. The first song she heard in it was _Light and Fluffy Time_ by _K-on!_.

_Whenever I look at you, my heart beats wildly_

_This shaky feeling is fluffy like a marshmallow_

_You're always working so hard (you're always working so hard)_

_Your profile (your profile)_

_You never notice me watching it so intently_

_And only in my dreams (and only in my dreams)_

_Can we ever get so close to each other_

_Aah, God please…_

_Grant us some dream time, just the two of us_

_I go cuddle my fave bunny plushie_

_And say "Good night!"_

_Fluffy time… (fluffy time)_

_Fluffy time… (fluffy time)_

_Fluffy time… (fluffy time)_

"I just… love this song… it makes me remind of…" she paused a bit and thought.

Suddenly, there was a rustle in the bushes.

"W-who's there? Sh-show yourself! Who are you?" with every word, she stuttered with fright.

"Nina, come here!" a shadowy person forcibly pulled her into the bushes all of a sudden.

"H-hey! Wh-where am I…?" she rubbed the top of her head that had hit the ground while she was pulled.

"Keep your voice down! They'll hear us." A familiar voice said.

"F-Fabian…? What are you doing here behind the bushes?"

"I'm hiding."

"Hiding from what actually?"

"You may not believe it, but girls."

"Girls? You mean admirers who like you?"

"Well… yeah. While I was walking towards the café, a bunch of girls saw me then suddenly screamed and chased me here. And I am so tired." Fabian sighed heavily.

"So that's why they call you the 'geek chic'" she giggled cutely.

"Ahehe… my looks, brains, and charms can't be helped." With him saying this, Nina couldn't help but blush.

"But don't worry now! The coast is clear. I know 'cause I don't hear anyone anymore, since you forcibly took of my earphones and let me stop singing." This time, she pulled Fabian out of the bushes.

"Nina! What are you doing? They're gonna see me here!"

"Don't worry; there's no one. See?" Nina looked around to see if anyone was there.

"Oh…kay. I trust you." and with that the two walked towards the valley.

Then, the voices of 5 girls were heard.

"Hey guys! Look!"

"It's that cute guy we saw!"

"He studies in the same school as we do, right?"

"Oh my gosh, Nami. Don't you see him every day?"

"Lumina! Stop getting in the way! Just because you're rich doesn't mean you get him first!"

"It's Celia's fault! She's pushing me!"

"But Muffy's the one who's trying to get to him first!"

"It's not me! It's Flora!"

"Hey! Don't get him first!"

"Oh no… were those the girls you were talking about..?" Nina trembled as she looked for the origin of the screams.

"Great. We've just been caught." Fabian rolled his eyes as the voices became louder.

"W-what do we do? We've got nowhere to hide since they know we're here!"

"I've got a plan."

"Wh-what is it? Hurry up and do the plan!"

"Just wait. Wait…"

The two stood there, waiting for the girls to come rushing towards him. Then there were rustle noises from the bushes. The voices too became louder.

"Fabian!" Nina whispered loudly before the girls saw them.

But Fabian said nothing; he just pulled Nina into a hug, concealing Nina's face on his chest.

"Finally! We've reached—" the 5 girls stopped dead on their tracks and stayed silent as they saw Fabian hugging Nina adoringly.

Nina was unsure what to do. She was shaking nervously and blushing furiously. She stayed silent, leaning her head on his chest.

Fabian, on the other hand, was just calm, but he knew that his heart was beating fast the longer they hugged.

"Awww… isn't that sweet. I sure want a boyfriend like that someday." Celia said, smiling.

"Yeah. That would be so touching." Lumina, the rich girl, blushed adorably.

"Hey guys, we should go back to the house. We don't want to spoil such a sweet couple." Muffy instructed.

And with that, the 5 girls left.

But for Nina and Fabian, they were still hugging in the middle of the forest, unable to know what to do now that the girls are gone.

"F-Fabian…" Nina said in a sweet tone.

"Yes…? Oh, I-I'm sorry!" Fabian, who snapped out into reality, pushed Nina out of his arms.

"Glad that's over…" she sighed heavily. "So, should we be going to the café now?"

"Okay then. But we shouldn't get chased by girls again." He started walking beside her.

"I know. Hey, have you found a flower for Autumn yet?"

"Actually, not yet."

"How about that cute flower over there?" Nina ran over to a blue flower and picked it.

"Lemme see… It's a Blue Magicgrass Flower. It grows where orange trees also grow. They say when you touch that yellow stem inside the petals, it makes a sound. Try it."

*Ding…*

"How nice. It's like a bell." Nina smiled while holding the blue flower.

"You know, Nina… about the hug earlier…"

"Oh… I'm sorry if you were uncomfortable…" she uneasily said.

"Actually, I wasn't. It would be nice if we could do it again or something…" too embarrassed to look at Nina, he turned away from her eyes.

Nina was speechless; she also wanted to do it again once more, but… she just hid her feelings from him, holding her hand on her heart. Not looking where she was going, she tripped.

"Nina—!" but he was too late.

*Splash*

She fell in a puddle of water, soaking herself wet.

"Ugh… great, my uniform's wet… I can't go to the café like this." She sat upright in the puddle, rinsing the water out of her hair.

Fabian just stood there, feeling pitiful for her and her wet clothes.

"Nina, watch out!" he yelled.

*Splash*

He purposely tripped on a rock just to get soaked wet in the puddle with her.

"F-Fabian! What did you do?" she asked, standing up and walking out of the puddle.

"For me, it's unfair to see my best friend get wet while I stay dry. I care about you, you know."

"Troublesome for most people, but sweet for me…" she stretched her hand and pulled Fabian up.

"Sweet…?" his heart pounded with excitement.

"Yeah, well… it's the first time a guy actually cared for me, that's all."

Before Fabian could speak, he felt a soft peck on his cheek.

"Nina, did you just… kiss me on the cheek…?" he touched the warm part where she kissed him. It was a combination of sweetness, warmth, love… everything that Nina was.

"Consider it my gift to you for saving me from the girls and for caring for me." She winked at him while blushing.

"Um… oh! Nina, look at the sunset. Isn't it beautiful? The color of the sun matches the season of Autumn." He pointed at the sun.

"I know." she stared at the sunset, too.

"It's as beautiful as…" he paused to look at Nina, who was busy admiring the sun.

"Fabian, shouldn't we be at the café right now? You don't wanna see black aura emitting from Patricia's anger." She turned her attention to Fabian.

"Fine. Let's go before Patricia really kills us!" Fabian ran ahead of Nina.

"Hey! Don't leave me!" she chased after him.

"So I was right. _With every orange leaf that falls in Autumn, another couple falls into love_" he whispered to himself while running farther from Nina.

…..

_**Author's Note:**_

Konichiwa again! I'm soooo sorry that this took one week or something to finish. And I'm really sorry this wasn't fluffy enough. Well… here it is! Plus, I got the topic of this chapter from _Kirarin Revolution_. I think the title of the episode was '_Romance Lyrics! Why does my heart beat for Hiroto-kun?' _or something like that. It was about the boy suddenly hugging the girl in front of people just to conceal their identity that the two are very popular idols.

_**Reminder!: **_Did you see the song that Nina played on her iPod, the Light and Fluffy Time by K-on? That song is actually Japanese, and I put the English translation of it only. The real song is called 'Fuwa Fuwa Time' by K-on. And yes, the lyrics is actually Japanese.

_**Disclaimer:**_ It's not what you think. Wait. Not really. It's actually what you think. I don't own HoA, K-on, and Harvest Moon (the 5 girls there: Lumina, Celia, Muffy, Nami, and Flora, they're all from HM, even the Forget-Me-Not valley).

'**Till next time. See ya! Kya~**

**~Kira07**


End file.
